Ben Stiller
) |lugar de nacimiento=Nueva York, |fecha de defunción= |estatura=170 cm |interpretaciones notables=''There's something about Mary, ''Zoolander |premios emmy=1993 - The Ben Stiller Show |premios globo de oro= |sitio web= |imdb=0001774 }} Benjamin Edward Stiller (Nueva York; 30 de noviembre de 1965); actor, cómico y director de cine estadounidense ganador del Emmy. Stiller es conocido por protagonizar películas como There's Something About Mary, Zoolander, Mi novia Polly, Meet the Parents y su secuela Meet the Fockers. Biografía Stiller nació en Nueva York y creció en Manhattan, siendo el segundo hijo de unos conocidos cómicos: Jerry Stiller y Anne Meara. De pequeño sus padres a menudo le llevaban a los platós donde actuaban y por eso mostró un temprano interés por el cine, realizando películas en súper 8 con su hermana y sus amigos. A los 10 años debutó como actor en la serie de su madre, Kate McShane. En 1983 ingresó en la Universidad de California (en Los Ángeles) para estudiar cine. Pero al cabo de nueve meses lo dejaría para regresar a Nueva York e intentar abrirse camino en el mundo del cine. Para tal propósito empezó a presentarse a castings mientras buscaba un agente que le representara. Consiguió un papel en una reedición de The House of Blue Leaves (de John Guare) en Broadway junto a John Mahoney. Esta obra ganaría cuatro Tonys. Stiller produjo un falso documental satírico cuyo protagonista era su compañero Mahoney. Su trabajo como cómico fue muy bien recibido y le permitió realizar un cortometraje de 10 minutos llamado The Hustler of Money, una parodia de la película El color del dinero (de Martin Scorsese), en la que Stiller hacía el papel de Tom Cruise y Mahoney el de Paul Newman, pero en vez de jugar al billar jugaban a los bolos. El corto llamó la atención y se emitió en Saturday Night Live en 1987. Dos años después le ofrecieron un puesto de guionista en el citado programa. También tuvo un pequeño papel en la película El imperio del sol (de Steven Spielberg). Stiller dirigió Reality Bites y Un loco a domicilio. Más tarde, dejó de lado sus ambiciones de dirigir para participar en There's Something About Mary, que lanzó la carrera de Stiller a la estratosfera. Otro intento como director fue en 2001 con Zoolander que fue bastante bien recibida, lo que mostró que se podía ser una estrella delante y detrás de la cámara. Aunque Stiller es más conocido por sus papeles en películas, ha aparecido en varias sitcoms, siendo la primera en 1997 en Friends en el episodio 322 llamado El del gritón en el que hacia de 'Tommy', el novio gritón de Rachel. En últimos años ha hecho cameos notables en series de éxito como Arrested Development, Curb Your Enthusiasm y en la sitcom inglesa Extras. Stiller aparecía como una versión opuesta. En Arrested Development hizo de "Tony Wonder", el mago 'guay'. Vida personal En mayo del 2000, Stiller se casó con Christine Taylor, con quien empezó a salir durante el rodaje del capítulo piloto para la FOX de una serie que nunca se emitiría que se llamaba Heat Vision and Jack, en la cual aparecía el actor Jack Black. Christine también ha salido en películas con Ben Stiller como Zoolander y Dodgeball. La pareja tiene un hija, Ella Olivia, nacida el 1 de abril de 2002 y un hijo llamado Quilin Dempsey, nacido el 10 de julio de 2005. Su hermana mayor, Amy Stiller, también es actriz. En abril de 2005, la promoción de 2005 de la Universidad de Princeton nombró a Stiller miembro honorario en su "Senior Week". Filmografía Salario *''There's something about Mary'' (1998): 3 millones de dólares estadounidenses. *''Zoolander'' (2001): 2,5 millones de dólares estadounidenses Curiosidades *Stiller imita frecuentemente a muchos de sus personajes públicos favoritos, incluyendo a Bono, Tom Cruise y Bruce Springsteen. *Stiller aparece en el vídeo de Limp Bizkit de sus canción "Rollin" en el da las llaves a su amigo Fred Durst (cantante del grupo) y le dice "No me rayes el auto". Además, Fred Durst menciona a Ben Stiller al comienzo de la canción "Livin' It Up" del disco Chocolate Starfish And The Hot Dog Flavored Water, diciendo: «Livin’ in the fast lane, this is dedicated to you, Ben Stiller, you are my favorite motherfucker, I told you, didn’t I?». *Stiller aparece en el vídeo Tenacious D "Tribute", en el que simplemente cruza en el plano del supermercado durante el climax de la canción. *Stiller es zurdo. *Stiller aparece en el vídeo de Jack Johnson "Taylor" en el que persigue a un pollo. *Stiller aparece en el vídeo de P.Diddy "Bad Boy for Life" como el vecino de P. Diddy. *Después de varios inexplicables cambios de humor durante el rodaje de Zoolander admitió que «No soy un tipo con el que sea fácil tratar. Creo que se llama depresión bipolar maníaca. Tengo un rico historial de eso en mi familia».La broma acerca de su supuesto «trastorno bipolar»: http://www.hollywood.com/news/detail/id/613445 En una entrevista de 1999 en GQ y más tarde en el 2001 en Hollywood.com, Stiller dijo que tenía un «trastorno bipolar».Trastorno bipolar falso: Bipolar.About.com En dos entrevistas de noviembre y diciembre del 2006, Stiller declaró que los comentarios en estas dos entrevistas sobre el desorden bipolar, habían sido falsos. En una entrevista dijo: «En GQ dije una broma acerca de que estaba como loco y ellos publicaron: “¡Ben Stiller es bipolar!”». *Stiller apoya al partido demócrata y donó dinero para John Kerry en las elecciones presidenciales de 2004.NewsMeat.com *Stiller y su mujer aparecen entre el público en la película del concierto de los Beastie Boys Awesome: I Fuckin’ Shot That!. *Stiller aparece en King of Queens como el padre de Arthur (interpretado por Jerry Stiller) en un flashback. *Hasta la fecha Stiller ha hecho nueve películas con Owen Wilson (de quien ha declarado en varias entrevistas que es un gran amigo): **Un loco a domicilio (1996), **Doble vida (1998) **Heat Vision and Jack (1999, televisión) **Los padres de ella (2000) **Zoolander (2001) **The Royal Tenenbaums (2001) **Starsky & Hutch (2004) **Los padres de él (2004) y **Night at the Museum (2006). *Stiller aparece en el videoclip "Closer" de Travis como encargado del supermercado. *El padre de Eddie Cantrow en Matrimonio compulsivo es interpretado por Jerry Stiller (el padre en la vida real de Ben Stiller). Referencias Enlaces externos *Decine21.com (biografía de Ben Stiller). Categoría:Directores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Guionistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Humoristas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Judíos Categoría:Nacidos en 1965